That Night
by CallMeFireFly
Summary: When everything falls into place, you can always reflect on one night in your life. This is theirs. Rated M for later in the chapter. I do believe you'll thank me later.


_**So I gotta say, I'm really loving the love I'm getting with my new stories. I haven't written in a long time, haven't had the time. But I've been inspired as of late so I write. On my phone, on my laptop, wherever I can! I hope y'all are enjoying!**_

 _ **Anywho, this is just another one that ran through my head as I was listening to music sitting on my deck sipping some wine. You'll notice there is no Lucien, or Cami dying. Things are a little OOC.**_

 _ **As usual, Julie Plec owns these characters. I just like to play not so nicely with them. He he he…**_

 _ **That Night**_

Hayley watched the people as they walked up and down Bourbon Street. They looked as happy as they could be. No idea that supernatural creatures walked amongst them, pretending to be what they no longer were. She turned to check on her sleeping daughter, Hope, who had been so excited to come to the city. Her seven year old brain couldn't begin to comprehend the threat just across the way. She turned back to the crowd below, scanning the faces for threats.

Marcel Gerard still owned the city, and they were merely passing through. He had made that clear.

It was silly really, how much power Marcel had over their family these days. Yes, the Mikaelsons had come to an agreement with Marcel, at the urgency of a certain blonde vampire who loved him. That was why they were here in New Orleans after all. The unthinkable had happened.

Klaus had given his blessing after all these years and Rebekah and Marcel were to be wed tomorrow afternoon.

"What are you still doing up?" Hayley sighed and relaxed immediately. Elijah wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned her head back on his shoulder. He kissed her temple and breathed in her scent. "I thought you would be asleep since Hope was resting."

Hayley shook her head and turned in his embrace, her arms wrapping loosely around his neck. "Dance with me?"

Elijah looked around the room and back to her. "Here?"

Hayley nodded. "Please?"

He placed his hand on the back of her head and urged her forward, kissing her forehead softly. "My love, you need never plead with me for such things." He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Anything you would ever want or need is yours. It always has been, and always will be."

Hayley rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He swayed them back and forth and Hayley was surprised when he began to sing softly in her ear. She closed her eyes and just let the moment take her.

"So I was thinking," Hayley whispered when he had stopped singing.

"Should I be worried?" Elijah chuckled and Hayley squeezed him.

"Do you think Klaus would ever do the same for us?"

Elijah leaned back just as Hayley did. He didn't have to ask what she was referring to. "Do you feel we need his blessing?"

Hayley let him go and walked out to the balcony. She leaned against it as he came through and closed the doors behind him. "You don't?"

Elijah put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "It's not as if he himself has not found happiness with another. Why should he begrudge you yours?"

Hayley knew he was right. "Elijah, I have his daughter."

Elijah stepped closer to her. "A fact that I recall every time I see Hope." He turned to look at her through the glass doors. "I do try not to think of the woman I love ever being with my brother. However brief the encounter." He turned back to Hayley. "But do remember he and Camille have found their future. Now that she is a vampire herself, they have an eternity to explore their relationship."

Hayley nodded. "I know that. And believe me, if I could change who her father was, I would in a heartbeat." She walked the few steps to stand directly in front of him and put her hands on his biceps. Suit or no suit, Elijah was the sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on. "You have no idea how much I would love it if _you_ were her father."

Elijah wrapped her in his arms and tucked her head under his chin. "I wish the same thing every day."

Hayley's head snapped up and she looked up at him. "Then let's make it happen."

Elijah blinked quickly and his brows furrowed. "I don't follow..."

Hayley grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him until her toes curled. "Elijah, you've told me you wanted us to be a family. So why are we waiting? You seem to think Klaus won't stop us, so there's no reason not to just move forward."

Elijah shook his head. "Except that I have yet to formally ask for your hand."

This time Hayley blinked rapidly as his words registered. "You mean-"

Elijah stepped back and dropped to his knee slowly. He reached into his breast pocket and withdrew a small red box. Hayley could feel her heart beating faster and faster as she realized what was happening. "Hayley, I can hear your heart. You cannot possibly be surprised."

Hayley's voice caught in her throat. "N-no, I...just didn't think we were really on the same page right this second."

Elijah closed his eyes and smiled. When he opened them he smiled again and licked his lips. "I really should have asked this question of you ages ago. I'm sure you realize by now how much you mean to me. I love you, Hayley Marshall, more than I ever thought possible." He opened the small box and turned it so she could see it clearly. There were two small rubies sitting next to a beautiful square shaped larger ruby. "I realize it isn't a traditional engagement ring of sorts, but I don't believe anything about our relationship is truly traditional." Hayley smirked and nodded. "Marry me. Complete me. Let me be your world the way you and Hope are now mine."

The tears began to roll down Hayley's cheek and she closed her eyes and nodded. "I thought you'd never ask."

He rose and took her in his arms. Kissing her as though she would disappear, he growled when she put her hands in his hair and held him to her. She could feel his smile as she gripped him tighter. "As much as I am enjoying this, we do need to be mindful of the sleeping beauty just through those doors."

Hayley growled this time. "Can we go tonight?"

Elijah's brows rose. "To marry? Do you know someone willing to officiate at this hour?"

Hayley tapped her lips thinking. "I've got it!" She grabbed his hand and flew out of the room. She stopped at Freya's door and knocked.

Freya opened the door looking very disheveled. "Hayley? Elijah? What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry, Freya," Hayley whispered. "Did we bother you?"

Freya narrowed her eyes at the couple and waved them into the room. "No," she said closing the door behind her. "I was just going over some of my mother's books. Is there a reason why we're whispering?"

Hayley took a deep breath and looked at Elijah. "I need you to watch Hope for a bit."

"Oh...ok. I take it you and Elijah have something you need to do." Freya was hoping it was what she thought it might be. Hayley reached over to caress Elijah's cheek with her left hand. She knew when Freya had spotted the new jewelry adorning her ring finger. Freya's breath hitched and Hayley and Elijah both turned their heads to look at her. Freya's eyes were glistening and when Hayley nodded furiously, she threw her arms up and embraced her brother and his new fiancé. "I'm so happy for the two of you," she whispered into their ears where their faces met hers. "Are we keeping this a secret?" Freya pulled back and held a hand of theirs in hers.

"Not exactly." Hayley found herself answering nervously. "Klaus doesn't know."

Freya fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Hayley, let me be the first to say this to you," cue eye roll, "he knows."

"What I think my beloved is attempting to say is that he doesn't know we plan to marry immediately," Elijah said in his quiet but powerful voice. "Freya, we wish to be married before dawn."

Freya's eyes looked like they might pop right out of her head. "But how? Who would marry you at this hour? This isn't exactly Las Vegas."

Hayley walked to stand in front of her soon-to-be sister. "Well seeing as how we don't exactly need a marriage license, I was going to go down and ask Vincent if he'd do it."

Freya nodded thoughtfully. "You need a maid of honor, don't you?"

Hayley narrowed her eyes and nodded slowly. "I do, but I don't think I can count on Rebekah." Hayley began to pace and then looked at both Mikaelsons. "Freya, would you? I mean, you say Klaus already knows, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind staying with Hope." She glanced at Elijah, who was grinning from ear to ear.

Freya smiled and nodded. "I'd be honored, Hayley." She walked over to where Hayley stood and clasped her hands. "Let's go tell my brother."

Freya found Klaus in his study, painting as Cami slept on his settee. She could see his easel from where she stood; he was painting Cami. In the painting she looked peaceful and happy. Freya wished beyond all hope that their future would be exactly that. She cleared her throat and he turned to face her as Elijah and Hayley joined them. "Have you all come to tell me the joyous news?"

Hayley stopped short and looked at him, then to Freya who simply raised her shoulders. "What do you mean?"

Klaus smiled wickedly at her and motioned to Elijah with his chin. "Come now, Hayley, my brother has not looked _that_ sappy in years. One can only imagine you are the reason. Did he finally 'pop the question'?"

Elijah looked down and then back at Klaus. "Niklaus, I know we do not need your blessing per se, but yes. Hayley and I are going to be married. She has accepted my proposal."

Klaus nodded in their direction. "Well then," he turned and put the paintbrush down and turned back to them, "how shall we celebrate?"

Hayley narrowed her eyes at Klaus and then turned to Elijah. "Well actually we were wanting to have Vincent marry us tonight."

Klaus' eyes bounced between his siblings and Hayley. "Since I realize there is no rush to add a child to the situation, I cannot fathom why you would want to do such a thing at this hour."

Elijah stepped forward, Hayley's hand nestled in his. "Brother, we simply came to let you know our plans. And to ask you to stay and watch over Hope."

Klaus looked angry for a moment and recovered quickly. "Elijah, do you mean to tell me you have someone else to stand with you?"

Hayley let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Is that what this is about?"

Klaus shot her a look. "What else could it possibly be? My brother chose you the moment he saw you." His expression said it all; he really was fine with this.

Elijah smiled again. "Very well." He turned to Hayley and took her face in his hands. "Hayley," he kissed her forehead, "go and wake Hope. I think she deserves to be there as well."

Hayley nodded and ran off to get Hope, grabbing Freya's hand and pulling her behind her. Elijah waited until they were out of the room before he turned back to Klaus. "Brother," he walked toward him to stand directly in front of him. "Are you really not going to fight us on this?"

Klaus smiled and clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Elijah, you have loved Hayley from the moment she was brought to us. I honestly would never have remembered her name had she not become with child." Elijah growled low in his throat. "Brother, please, I mean no disrespect. I mean merely that you obviously found her more becoming than I ever did. I thank her for giving me my daughter, but I am also man enough to know when I am not the brother a woman wants. And besides," he turned to look at Cami over his shoulder, "I have found love, finally." He turned back to Elijah. "And you have found yours. I don't have to ask what she means to you, nor do I have to remind you that my daughter is-"

Elijah held up a hand. "Niklaus, please...you know how much I care about Hope. She is my niece, and I am marrying her mother. It is indeed a very curious arrangement, our family tree would baffle even the best scholars. But you needn't ever worry about your place in Hope's life. You are, and will always be, her father."

Klaus smiled and Elijah was surprised at how much the sincerity behind it startled him. "Shall we?" He said and stretched his hand toward the hall.

Cami adjusted the flowers in Hayley's hair. "I'm so glad you woke me up for this."

"Mom?" Hope's soft voice came from the doorway as she peeked in. "It's time."

Hayley turned from the full length mirror to her daughter. Hope ran to her mother and jumped into her arms. "You sure you're ok with this, kiddo?"

Hope shrugged. "Mom, I've known for years Uncle Elijah was more than just my uncle. You love him, and he loves you. Dad sent me to come and get you." Hope wriggled out of her mother's grasp and stood on her feet. "You ready?"

Hayley reached her hand out and Hope took it. "Absolutely."

Elijah stood at the altar of the church. His mind tried to remind him of the memory of seeing Hayley there, lifeless as Klaus held her bloody body the night she gave birth to Hope. The sight of her shortly after was a miracle in and of itself, but he had never been more glad to have a second chance with her. He caught Klaus' look from beside him and smiled when Klaus touched his shoulder. "Wait until you see her, brother."

Elijah nodded and turned just as the doors opened and his two favorite ladies stood before them. Hope was at her side, her smile a mile wide as she looked up at her mother. Elijah felt the air leave his lungs as he took in his bride. From across the altar he could hear Freya's quiet giggle, he heard Vincent clearing his throat behind him, felt Klaus' hand on his arm anchoring him to where he stood, lest he rush forward and take her in his arms. None of it mattered as he caught Hayley's gaze.

Her smile told him everything he needed to know. He felt the love and adoration he was sure was mirrored in his own expression. The world ceased to exist outside of his bride and him.

When she finally reached him was when he noticed his outward reaction. Hayley reached out to wipe the single tear that had escaped. _I know,_ she mouthed to him silently.

For as long as he existed, Elijah would never remember the words that were said. He wouldn't remember what Vincent asked of him or of Hayley. The only thing he knew for certain he would always remember was the moment they were pronounced husband and wife and his lips touched hers.

He was kissing his _wife_.

He heard Freya shout and Cami cheering. He saw the expression on Hope's face as her father lifted her into a warm embrace, bringing her to where he and Hayley stood. The moment was surreal for their entire family and Elijah knew his face should have split in two with how big his smile was.

He couldn't wait any longer.

Elijah turned to his brother and brought him close. "As long as I live I will never be able to put into words…"

Klaus nodded. "I know, brother. I know." He turned as both men looked at the women they loved. "Tomorrow our sister will find her happily ever after." Klaus sighed and looked back at Elijah. "I do not know if Camille and I will ever take that step. But I know that my life is thoroughly complete now that my daughter is here. I have a new purpose."

Vincent walked over to both men and shook both of their hands. "That's my cue, gentlemen." He went to hug Hayley and Cami, shook Freya's hand, and gave Hope a high-five. "Good night Mikaelson family." He saluted them and walked out of the church, whistling as he went.

Hayley approached the brothers and held up her hands. "We're still good, right?" She laughed lightly as Elijah pulled her in close. He nuzzled his nose in the hair that hung at the side of her face.

"We are _more_ than good, Mrs. Mikaelson." Elijah growled in her ear as Klaus walked away to find Cami. "But we could be so much better." He turned her further into him and left her feel his hard body against her.

Hayley's eyes widened. "Why, Mr. Mikaelson, I do believe you propositioned me...in a church."

"On our wedding night," he nodded and looked her up and down. Hayley could almost feel the hunger in his eyes, and this time it was not blood lust. "And I intend to make good on all of the things I find myself imagining."

"Would it be terribly rude of us to duck out now?" Hayley took her bottom lip between her teeth and blinked coquettishly at her husband.

Elijah's eyes glazed over and he closed them, breathing in the all too familiar scent of her want for him. "I could use my speed."

Hayley laughed and threw her arms around Elijah's neck. "I love you, Elijah."

Elijah brought her as close as they could get. "I have loved you for what seems like forever, Hayley Mikaelson, and I want nothing more than to show you how much I will love you until the end of time."

Klaus cleared his throat before approaching the newlyweds. "We have but a few hours before Rebekah and Marcel marry. I'm sure you would much rather engage in other activities than talking."

Hayley felt like she should blush or say something to Klaus about not bringing up her sex life with Elijah. At that moment, though, she couldn't bring herself to care what anyone thought about her and her new husband. She just wanted to be alone with him, for a very long time.

Elijah must have read her mind. "Good night, family," he waved to the room and knelt down to Hope. "Sweet girl, we'll just be across the way at Mom's old apartment. Your father knows how to reach us should he need to."

Hope smiled and Elijah noticed how much of her mother was in her. "I know. Now please go and enjoy yourselves. But get some sleep, too." She winked at him and Elijah's eyebrows rose in surprise.

Hayley's expression mirrored his and and she stared open-mouthed at her daughter. Klaus walked up behind her and shrugged before he lifted Hope into his arms and walked away. "On that note…" she said as Elijah straightened up. "I'd say it was a good thing we kept my apartment. The compound has way too many rooms...and ears."

Elijah nodded, taking her by the hand and leading her out the front doors. He did use his speed to get them to the door of her apartment and stopped, setting her on her feet and pressing her into the door. "Hayley…" he breathed into her hair as he kissed her neck. One hand rested on the door above her head, the other wove into the hair at the nape of her neck.

"As much as I would love to stand here and do this with you, Elijah, I may explode if you don't take me inside and make me yours again and again." Hayley's head was tilted back as Elijah moved from one side to the other. He repeated the circuit twice and Hayley growled.

Elijah's grip tightened in her hair and the other hand came down to catch her leg and she hopped up and wrapped both around his waist. "Rather unconventional way to be carried over the threshold, wouldn't you say?" He kissed her and fumbled with her key. Both were tempted to rip the door off its hinges if it didn't give way soon. Luckily for both of them, the door opened with a soft creak, and Elijah climbed the small set of stairs that led to the living area. He set her down once they reached the living area overlooking the street below and walked to the window. He knew the others would be headed back to the compound soon, if they hadn't made it there already, and he definitely did not want to give them a show. When he turned he found himself thanking whatever god or deity that brought her to him.

Hayley stood in the middle of the room with only her matching underwear set and heels. She had pulled her hair down, and the flowers were surrounding her on the floor. "Where do you want me, husband?"

Elijah had to shake his head to clear the haze that had taken over. "I know this is not our first time together, but it will be the first time I make love to my wife." He walked slowly to her and ran the backs of his fingers from her cheek to the curve of her breast. "And yet, as much as I want to take my time with you…" her breath hitched as he trailed his fingers across her torso, dragging them down to the delicate bow on the front of her panties. "I am torn between pleasuring you with my mouth," he ran his nose across her jaw from one ear to the other, "taking you hard and fast against the wall, or from behind while you look out over the street." Hayley gasped and could feel herself ready for him. Elijah knew it too, his sense of smell heightened in his current state of arousal. "What would you have me do, my wife?"

Hayley moaned and reached her hands up to cup his face in her hands. She dove in and took his lower lip between her teeth, licking a trail from one corner to the other. "I want it all," she said simply and wrapped herself around him. Elijah lifted her and sped them to the nearest wall, nearly ripping her lacy bra in his haste to undress her fully. Her head lolled back and she grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling it open and scattering buttons across the room. She brought his head to her breast and felt him pull one of her nipples into his mouth. She moaned his name and brought her hands down to his belt buckle, pulling that away as well. Her hand went to cup him over his pants and then she had a thought. _He is fully mine now, I don't have to watch what I do around him anymore!_ She removed her hand and released his button.

Elijah's eyes opened wide as he held her gaze and her hand went into his pants to touch skin to skin. "Look at me," she whispered as his eyes began to close. "I want to see you."

Elijah nodded and kept his eyes locked on hers. Hayley pulled his shaft out and guided him to her center. "I can't wait," she said softly and pulled her underwear to the side as he plunged himself in to the hilt. She gasped as he filled and stretched her, not moving until she felt comfortable. Sex with Elijah had always been good, but there was something different about having him as her husband. She felt more connected to him than ever before, both body and soul. Elijah set an almost punishing pace and Hayley gave as good as she took, meeting him every single thrust. When he felt her walls start to pulse he finally gave in and released with her.

They collapsed in a heap on the floor, breathing heavily. Hayley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his forehead. "I do believe I was supposed to do that." Elijah whispered as he tried to catch his breath.

Hayley giggled. "I saw an opportunity and I took it." She grinned and leaned back against the wall, taking Elijah with her as his head found the space between her breasts. He listened for what felt like hours before her heartbeat finally slowed to normal.

"Have I told you yet how glad am I that you suggested this?" He smiled against her chest and drew circles around her navel. "I would have asked eventually, of course, but I also may have waited, not knowing that this was what was in store for us."

Hayley sighed and ran her fingers through his hair, now damp from their activities. "It will always be like this. And every time we even attempt to get mad at each other, I'm just gonna remind you about tonight." Elijah lifted his head to look at her. "The night we finally officially became one."

Elijah smiled and brought his hand up to her face, tracing lines across her eyes, her lips, everywhere he could see. "I'm memorizing your face...as my bride."

Hayley put her hand over his and closed her eyes as she leaned into his touch. "I love you," she whispered. "I will love you forever."

 _ **Well that's it. Tell me thoughts. Should I write another?**_


End file.
